


healing

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [59]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Johnny take the first step to mending the tear between them, and Flash has popcorn again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	healing

_Two months later._

_October, 2026_

Bruce frowns, picking up the blue lanyard with white writing across it on the table.  “Peter,” he says slowly, turning it around, his frown deepening when he notices the name tag.

 

Peter grunts from where he’s floating in the pool, though he whines when Flash gives his tube a push, rocking him.  “I’m relaxing, stop it,” he says, reaching over and splashing Flash, and that just ends in them having a water fight.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes, tossing Tony the lanyard, who isn’t paying attention and ends up falling off his chair.  “What the hell?” he whines, picking himself back up, “What’s this?”

 

“Oh, that’s for work,” Peter says, and then he freezes, trying for a smile.

 

“For _work_?” Tony repeats, looking over at him.

 

“Okay, don’t be mad, I know you’re a billionaire, but I’m only a teenager.  I’m going out of my mind with boredom, okay, and I kind of want to be independent of you two.”

 

“You got a job?” Bruce asks, eyebrows shooting up.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Peter, that’s not a bad thing,” Bruce says as Tony tosses his lanyard back toward the small table, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I thought you might be mad.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Tony laughs, “Not at all.  It’s good, you getting out of the house.  Where do you work?”

 

“The Daily Bugle.  I’ve been working there since two weeks after my birthday.  I mostly just run things to different cubicles and help out in the mail room, but sometimes there’s odd jobs that need to be done.  It’s kind of fun.  Flash works there, too.”

 

“Yes, I do!” Flash exclaims, and then shrieks when Peter tips him over.  “I just got back in,” he whines when he surfaces, reaching for his tube.

 

“Wanna jump off the roof with me?” Peter asks.

 

“No!” Tony and Bruce say at the same time, but Peter just grins and climbs out of the pool.

 

“He’s going to give me a heart attack,” Bruce whines, flapping a hand at Tony, who grabs his hand and tugs at it until Bruce abandons his chair and squeezes onto Tony’s with him.  Minutes later, Peter’s letting out a war cry and sailing through the air, and he soaks both of them when he lands in the pool.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon lounging about until Peter and Flash go in to do their homework, Bruce and Tony make dinner together, and then, when they’re done working, Peter and Flash go down into the basement to box.  They’ve been working out together more and more, mostly because Peter wants to get into better shape for when he’s Spiderman, but also because Flash complains that he’s getting slow during basketball.

 

“I forgot to tell you,” Flash says when they break for water, “Johnny said he wanted to hang out, the three of us, like old times.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, he told me to put my feelers out, so I’m skipping the stupid and just asking if you’re ready to see him again.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter says after a second, “Yeah, that’d be fun.”

 

And so, that weekend, Johnny invites them over to Baxter, and Peter arrives first, landing on the roof.  Johnny is already there, and it’s weird at first, neither of them sure what to say, until Flash comes up from inside carrying a popcorn bowl, and Peter laughs at him as Johnny shakes his head, and then it’s not weird anymore.

 

They spend a few hours catching up—Flash and Gwen are dating now, Johnny’s looking at a new motorcycle, and Peter’s met someone who claims to have seen Logan recently.  “Who was it?” Johnny asks with interest.

 

“His name’s Remy, and he came by the house a few days ago, said that he was looking for my dads.  They tried to kick me out of the lab to talk, so I coerced Jarvis into letting me overhear through the com.  He said that he’d come across Uncle Logan in Russia a few months ago, said they’d spent some time fighting a gang of crazy mutants, and Uncle Logan said that if he was ever in New York, to find Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and let them know he was okay and that he hadn’t found _it_ yet.”

 

“What’s _it_?” Flash asks, and Peter shrugs.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“How long has he been gone?” Johnny asks, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

 

“Over three years,” Peter says, “This is the first time anyone’s heard from him, or, at least, the first time we know about.  But, I mean, my dads asked Xavier to keep them in the loop, and they’re on good terms, so.  I wonder what he’s looking for, and why my dads are interested in whatever it is.”

 

“Huh, weird,” Johnny says, and there’s silence for a few seconds before he sits up and says, “I got this new zombie game, and it’s a multi-player.”

 

“Zombies!” Peter and Flash yell at the same time before Flash grabs the popcorn bowl, and they head inside.

 

They’re up late into the night gaming until Peter’s phone buzzes around one, and he pauses the game, saying, “I gotta go, curfew’s in a half hour, and I’m grounded if I’m late again.  Plus, it takes _forever_ to get home from the city.”

 

“Still doing that three strike thing?” Flash asks, and Peter nods.

 

“Yeah, got two already.  I’ll see you guys later, yeah?”

 

He waves before he opens the window, and he climbs out, webbing his way through the city until he starts to leave the buildings behind, and then he makes for the street, unhooking his skateboard from his backpack and boarding the rest of the way home.  When he gets in, his dads are asleep, so he tiptoes inside their room, gives them a kiss each, nods when Bruce stirs and asks if he had a good time, and then heads for his own room, tossing his stuff toward the corner and stripping out of his clothes.  He finds a pair of pants, pulls on a shirt, and then hunts around until he finds his oversized sweatshirt, and he sleeps in his hammock instead of his bed, Ollie tucked into one arm, dreaming in reds and blacks.


End file.
